Queen's gambit
by GamerLUPO
Summary: This was the moment of truth. Has the AI succeeded? Or has her subject been condemned? Sequel to "Chagrin". Cover art by TwinklePowderySnow.


**Fan Fiction:** Portal

**Title:** Queen's gambit

**Summary:** This was the moment of truth. Has the AI succeeded? Or has her subject been condemned? Sequel to "Chagrin".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Portal" or any of the characters from it.

**Queen's gambit**

Her tasks were now complete. All there was left to do was to sit around patiently and play the waiting game.

The damage had run deeper than originally anticipated. The cranium was cracked but still intact, no surprise as it belonged to a stubborn-headed human. The right arm and the majority of the lower extremities (hips, thighs, etc.) were completely obliterated and thus, could not be saved. Replacing limbs wasn't even the hardest part of the AI's labors.

The first step was to keep the human stabilized. Aside from malnutrition she was lacking in simple but vital nutrients needed in order for the healing process to take the proper effect. It took a few days of pumping Aperture science supplementary solutions to help speed up the body's blood reproduction but soon, the test subject was strong enough for the next step to commence.

Step two was the process of storing the test subject in a vat of suspension fluid, with said fluid containing small nanobots of the AI's own design working themselves harmlessly into the subjects' body in order to perform repairs on any bones or organs that may have become damaged in the blast. An oxygen mask was kept over the subjects' mouth and nose during her time in the suspension fluid. With all damages fixed the nanobots began encasing the skeletal structure in a special titanium alloy while reinforcing the organs (what was left anyway) with a strong fibrous casing, formed in a mesh style so as to allow the flow of blood and oxygen.

The third step was replacing the lost limbs. Since the nanobots had encased the bones with the alloy, fusing technological components, along with connecting the appropriate wirings, went smoothly. Touch receptors and synthetic neural pathways were installed, as well as gyroscopes, servos and hydraulics to make up for the loss of joints, tendons and muscles necessary to perform movements. She even installed the long fall boot mechanics into the legs for optimum efficiency during tests (or any other recreational activity involving five hundred [plus] foot drops).

After applying silicon flesh over the mechanical limbs and matching the appropriate skin tones, the test subject was finally completely revived and remade.

The process, in its entirety, took a total amount of one hundred ninety-eight days, thirty-six hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds to complete.

And now, there was nothing else to do but wait for the test subject to wake up.

The AI took a moment to admire her own handiwork. Aside from the girls' face, no one would be able to tell the difference from the previous test subject. On her face was a long scar across her right eye that ran from above her eye brow to her cheekbone. In short, the lunatic was in her current form was the flawed echo of her former self, generousness and all.

It was on the two hundred and fifth day that the newly "reborn" (as she liked to put it) test subject showed signs of rousing from her death induced sleep. Her eyes shifted beneath her eye lids and she struggled to move. With a harsh intake of breath the test subject shot her eyes open, darting them about in wild movements. No longer was she in the tank of suspension fluid but now she lay in an open relaxation pod.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, [subject name here], or what's left of the living anyway. Ha ha."

The AI's voice rang out clearly in the room the test subject was in but the woman seemed too confused to fully comprehend how she got back into Aperture, much less pay any attention to the imposing voice. Knowing her suckers' luck she was probably in hell.

Regaining her faculties the woman in the pod suddenly became very much aware of where she was.

Focusing her line of sight to the far left she could see the chassis of GLaDOS, queen of Aperture herself, swivel around and curiously eyeing her, no doubt trying to read her facial expressions. The AI registered the test subject overcoming her initial disorientation (as expected from a dangerous, no-longer-mute, lunatic) and genuine confusion. Her raised brows turned into a suspicious scowl as she realized she was back in GLaDOS's chamber and lying in a relaxation pod.

"You're still alive by the way. You're welcome for that. Try to move that generousness and stand if you can, [subject name here]."

Keeping her eyes locked onto the massive construct Chell rose up into a sitting position and froze. She could feel something was wrong. She looked at her hands and moved her fingers, clenching a fist and relaxing the digits a few times. She saw it was her skin and she even felt warmth in her arms and hands but…something wasn't right.

Looking down at her legs Chell moved her toes experimentally. She could see the muscles shift in her calf and foot (or at least what was supposed to be the muscles) but somehow it felt new…but not new. Oh. This is new. She could even make out the minute traces of dust and dead skin floating about in the air. Even as she flexed her limbs Chell could see their EXACT movements and knew which ones were at work.

Chell swung her legs around so that they hung off the side of the pod and pushed herself onto her feet. She could still register the cold panel plating beneath her feet and took a tentative step towards the AI. Chell felt a sense of heaviness all over her body (something she kept quiet about, knowing it would only add to the bitter computers' arsenal of smart-mouthed insults) as well as a few aches, more prominently from her right shoulder, abdomen and thighs but otherwise she felt the same.

Wait…

"I see the gears struggling to turn in that empty cranium of yours. Allow to fill in the blanks for you."

A panel popped up from the wall behind Chell and the screen came to life, replaying the events from two hundred five days ago. GLaDOS saw her test subjects eyes widen as she remembered. Her expressions went from shock to bitterness, an unpleasing scowl returning to her face. Once it was done the panel was pulled back into the wall and an empty silence fell between them. Judging from the distant look in the woman's eyes GLaDOS could tell she was remembering everything and from the looks of it, none of it was nice.

The queen spoke.

"Just so you know, I have redacted the term 'mute' from your file."

Chell snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at GLaDOS in confusion.

"As much as it pains me to say this, it appears that I was not the only one the scientists forced to behave."

She chuckled inwardly at Caroline's irritated "That's what I said!" huff.

A small mechanical claw came out from the same panel as the screen from before and produced a small petri dish container holding the small contraption inside.

"It's a vocal discouraging device. It's the reason we couldn't converse during the good ol' days. But seeing as I was benevolent enough to not only rid you of the device but also kept you alive after your…near demise, why don't we bury the hatchet and…."

GLaDOS brought her face plate down to meet Chell at her eye level and said the simple word in a sweet and endearing tone.

"…talk?"

The woman saw her reflection in the AI's white casing and her eyes widened briefly before settling into an accepting nod. So everything wasn't a lie, at least not in this case. She saw her eyes were now mismatched in color. In her right eye, where the scar was, instead of her human eye there was what looked like a biomechanical eye in its place, with an ink black sclera and an icy blue grey iris. Seeing this was proof enough.

She cleared her throat, surprised that it didn't feel raw or uncomfortable, and held her eyes on GLaDOS.

So she wanted to shoot the breeze? Talk? Alright then. They'll talk.

"Th-This…..sentence….."

The AI curled back defensively, as if she were dodging a turret rocket. Her movements became jerky and frenzied as panic overrode her functions. In the panic panels opened and closed as if to mimic a nervous stutter. Chell could see that GLaDOS was royally freaking out and grinned easily up at her panicking benefactor.

"….is the very first one you get out of me. So you're welcome for that."

Her voice was low in pitch and smoky, though still very feminine. The AI stored that little note away to process later as rage washed over her.

"That was a HORRIBLE attempt at a conversation!" shrieked GLaDOS.

Chell couldn't help it and let out a hearty laugh. It was a bit raspy from being stifled for a long time but otherwise it wasn't unpleasant.

"Oh, c'mon! It's just a little dab of dark humor."

"Hmph! Dark indeed. I save your pathetic little life and you show your appreciation by trying to take MY life. Again. Cruel as ever I see."

Chell approached the now sagging construct, seeing as how GLaDOS looked spent from her little panic fit and gently patted her frame. Hesitantly GLaDOS swiveled her optic to look at Chell in a side-long glance, just as a scolded child would look when the parent was trying to calm their tantrum.

"Alright, I apologize for the dark humor. That was a bit insensitive on my part, seeing as the paradox bit came from your altruism in the name of science."

She then nudged the AI roughly in a playful shove.

"But don't think you didn't deserve it, you mechanized brat."

GLaDOS grumbled and raised her faceplate to nudge back.

"Lunatic."

Chell just stuck her tongue out at the AI and cast her eyes to a different part of the chamber.

"So tell me, how much of me was lost?"

It was a sudden change in atmosphere from light and neutral to somber and melancholic. GLaDOS brought up a screen panel and showed Chell the cosmetic changes done to her body.

"Your lower extremities were destroyed entirely as well as your right arm and a few ribs. You also had a fracture in your skull. You were literally within an inch of your life."

GLaDOS saw Chell flex her right arm and shift her weight. Everything felt the same, only….not the same.

"So…I'm a cyborg now."

"More or less. You still have your human heart and lungs. You also have your brain as well, though that was damaged well before the explosion."

GLaDOS chirped the last part in mock sweetness. Chell just chuckled and shook her head.

GLaDOS tittered the last part in mock sweetness. Chell just chuckled and shook her head.

"Why?"

Though it was a simple enough question the AI found herself trying to compute a way to answer it without degrading herself.

"You mean why did I save your life?"

Chell nodded.

"It would be counterproductive to science if I allowed an Aperture test subject to expire prematurely, before science can be done."

Chell arched an eye brow at the AI.

"And that's the ONLY reason?"

"What are you getting at, [subject name here]?"

"Chell."

"Excuse you?"

"No, I mean my name is Chell."

Of course GLaDOS already knew this, seeing as how she has access to the testers file. It appeared she wanted to be addressed by her actual name. Interesting.

"Ah."

"And I'm just trying to understand. Not that I'm not grateful; words can't express my gratitude. But surely you can understand my curiosity. I mean, we've been at each other's throats before."

The AI sagged and let out a long suffering sigh. She wasn't making this easy.

"What I said to you before you left the facility was no fabrication. I genuinely didn't want you dead anymore. It was more of a bother then if I had just let you go, which I did. It was a humbling gesture on my part but that's how empirically amazing I' am."

At that Chell grinned and rolled her eyes.

"It's not even bragging. It's a known fact. I even learned from that humiliating potato incident down in old Aperture."

Hearing that made Chell look up at GLaDOS in curiosity.

"Care to elaborate?"

GLaDOS chuckled knowingly.

"oh, I'll do more than that."

A loud clatter rang out, followed by the hissing of hydraulics. Chell whirled around and saw another relaxation pod rise up next to the one she was lying in before. She approached cautiously, while GLaDOS watched in amusement. Another hiss let out as the door to the pod opened.

Inside lay a humanoid form, female to be exact. It had skin as white as Aperture itself and hair was a white-silver bob. She had black stained lips with which to speak (Joy...) and a small LCD light lit just below her left eye. A beauty mark or mole she supposed. (Alright?) Much to her relief Chell saw that it was also fully clothed, with a maroon colored turtleneck, black skirt and a white lab coat.

"Well?"

Chell jolted a little as the AI's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I asked what you thought of it. I thought a surrogate mobile form would benefit me in the progression of science and prevent anymore...unpleasant transfers of my person into organic based produce."

Chell bit back a grin, though the way GLaDOS glared at her meant she caught it.

"It looks really life like, as if its someone just sleeping. Oh, wow. You even have eye lashes."

"Synthetic of course. Anatomic accuracy is vital to Aperture technology, though I can assure you that the lashes and head hair are the ONLY fiber imitations on this body."

Looking more closely at it Chell could see that the AI was right, not even peach fuzz on it.

"Hmn, looks nice. Only the absolute best for the self-appointed Queen of Aperture I guess."

GLaDOS rose as a swell of self-loving pride washed over her systems.

"You would guess correctly!"

"Good grief..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So uh...what now? Will I be forced to test again?"

"As elated as I would be with you testing again you are not obligated to return to the testing tracks. I will say, however, that since you're still recovering from your near death experience I do need help in repairing my facility."

It was at that moment that GLaDOS' chassis went completely slack, slowly collapsing onto the chamber floor across from Chell with the light gone from her optic. Chell held her breath (whoa, she really does have her lungs!) and waited for GLaDOS to spring back to life, thinking it was a childish trick to scare her.

"GLaDOS?" she called out.

As she eyed the limp leviathan the eyes of the android flew open, revealing two black and yellow eyes glowing brightly. A deep hum reverberated from the base of the relaxation pod and mechanical clicks could be heard.

"Transfer complete." announced the cheery male announcer.

"Transfer? I never heard her call for a transfer."

The android rose into a sitting position and regarded the former test subject, grinning cheekily at seeing her confusion.

"It's part of the new features I had installed once I regained control of the facility. I initiated the transfer via wireless communication, sending a silent command encoded with my very own encryption."

The android moved her lips as she spoke in the same synthesized voice as if she were still in her chassis.

"So in other words, you did so telepathically?"

"Via silent command, you lunatic!"

Chell laughed as the android huffed out in annoyance. GLaDOS then climbed out of the pod and disengaged herself from the long transfer cable lodged into the nape of her neck. She was surprised to see the android wearing a set of futuristic looking heels rather than the long fall boots but she supposed it was some sort of bizarre attempt to outdo her fashion-wise. Seriously? Aesthetics were the LAST thing on Chell's mind!

"Now then…."

The android approached her, the yellow color of the eyes glowing ambitiously as a few panels opened up beside the test subject to produce the portal device. The android smiled then as she saw Chell's eyes dart between her and the ASPHD, not in suspicion but in genuine curiosity. Oh, this would all be VERY interesting.

"….Let the reparations begin."

**-End.**

**A/N:** It is DONE! This one had been clawing at my mind since I made "Chagrin", so finally getting it out there is a HUGE relief. I especially LOVE the way android GLaDOS is portrayed by Guavi and TwinklePowderSnow (another good one is made by Zhuy) so those are the two I envisioned here, also I think it's just me but if Chell actually found her voice in the game (or whatever else Valve has in mind for her or Portal in general. COUNT TO THREE ALREADY! XD) I'd have to say she'd be voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Just a thought. Hope it's alright. Again I'm not very suave at using scientific terms and complicated terms but I wanted to try my hand at a few portal fics, maybe more if the idea strikes me or a co-lab. Hah! As always, review, critique, rant, rave, troll, whatever you like.


End file.
